Wrapping paper is generally dispensed from large rolls. The paper may be of a variety of types; for example, decorative paper used for wrapping gifts and heavier paper used for wrapping packages to be mailed. The paper may be of a variety of weights and colors, and may include a variety of coatings thereon.
The paper is generally dispensed from rolls from which a selected length is cut for a wrapping operation. In many systems, a paper roll is mounted on a rotatable axle or the like, for ease of unrolling. Cutting may be by means of a knife, scissors or similar arrangement.
A variety of cutting devices have been provided in the prior art. In some of these an elongate stationary knife blade edge has been provided, against which an extension of paper from a feeder roll can be pulled, to cut same.
Countertop systems have been developed in which the paper feeder roll is positioned underneath the countertop. A length of paper fed from the roll may be threaded into proximity with a knife blade edge mounted on or near the counter top. The knife blade edge facilitates cutting.
A problem with such arrangements has been that once a piece of paper has been cut off the roll, the remaining extension of paper on the roll may slip downwardly toward the roll, becoming inaccessible from the top of the counter. In other instances, while the paper might not fall downwardly, only a relatively small extension of paper may be left extending above the countertop; the paper extension being in the immediate vicinity of the knife blade edge. Such an extension of paper may be relatively difficult to grasp, and due to its proximity to the knife blade edge injury to a user may be likely.
Another problem with previous arrangements has been with the knife blade orientation. The useful knife blade edge for cutting is often also a potentially hazardous projection or an obstruction to full and efficient use of a work surface.
Wrapping paper comes in rolls of various widths, as well as lengths. It will be preferred that any cutting apparatus developed be readily able to accomodate papers of various widths.